The Current is Pulling Me
by 1Shaliah
Summary: Brittany and Santana have had their share of problems in the past, but they managed to stick with each other through all the bad times. They've been crowned as Hollywood's "it" couple, and life seems to be perfect. There is virtually nothing that can bring them down… or is it? Sequel to Go With the Flow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I'm back sooner than I thought with the Sequel to "Go With the Flow"! If you haven't read that story, then hakuna matata! This one can stand on its own… I think. But, you may want to go check it out anyways because the last chapter of GWTF is full of spoilers for this story ;)… Well, I've decided to call this piece "The Current is Pulling Me" and all credit goes to Lovepuppy26 for coming up with that title :) Thanks for that, without you I seriously don't know what I would've named this fic, you saved me some trouble. I'd also like to thank anyone else who sent me a suggestion! Thanks guys!**

**Well, enjoy! & I don't own Glee!**

**Summary: **Brittany and Santana have had their share of problems in the past, but they managed to stick with each other through all the bad times. They've been crowned as Hollywood's "it" couple, and life seems to be perfect. There is virtually nothing that can bring them down… or is it? Sequel to Go With the Flow.

**The Current is Pulling Me**

_One year later…_

"So how have things been between you and Ms. Santana Lopez?" Chelsea asked while wiggling her eyebrows. I looked to the audience with a smile spread across my face as they all laughed in unison at her childish behavior. I had been waiting for this question. Every single interview that either I or Santana ever did, the host never seemed to skip over this particular question. Not that I minded though… I mean this question was easily deemed my favorite to answer.

"Well…" I slid back a little further in my seat, and crossed my legs. "things are absolutely great." I gushed. "Santana is _the _perfect girlfriend. I swear, she's sweet, she's kind, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's caring, she's funny, she's charming, I mean, I can on. She's just everything I could ever ask for in a girlfriend." Everyone in the audience, and even Chelsea seemed to be sitting on the edge of their seats staring at me dreamily. "and, not to mention she's all mine, that's like a double plus." I added with a triumphant smile.

There was a wave of 'awws' that filled the air. It made my heart swell every time I got to see how supportive the fans were of Santana and I, it really is amazing. "Well, dammit. I guess my plans of stealing you away from her will be shot to hell." Chelsea joked.

"Yea, I'm pretty stuck on her." There was another wave of 'awws'.

"Yea, and it's not really hard to tell that she feels the exact same way about you. So everyone knows that you two are extremely busy nowadays. You guys are both in the middle of filming right?" I nod my head in conformation. "You're doing 'Dancing with the Stars' here in California while she's filming her new movie 'Happy Together' in New York. How do you guys make time?"

"Um, we definitely don't spend as much time together as we'd like to, but we make it work. We have plenty of Skype secessions, and believe it or not she never misses any of my performances. So we see each other about every two weeks."

"Wow, how does she make time to fly out to see your performances? I can only imagine how busy she is."

"Honestly, I don't know. She never stays for long though, because of course she has to get back to her own filming. After I perform she takes me out to a nice dinner, and then she heads back to New York."

"What are you two? Some kind of walking fairytale? I've never seen two people more perfect for each other." The audience erupted in a loud applause and I felt my cheeks grow red.

"Thanks, Chelsea."

"You're welcome. So tell me, how long has it been since you guys have seen each other in person?"

"Well, I think it's been about… one week, three days, eight hours, forty-five minutes and I'm not really sure on the seconds."

The room was dead silent. I looked to Chelsea who was sporting a surprised look. "You're not really sure huh? How do manage to mess up the seconds?" I let out a light giggle and so did the audience. "Goodness, you obviously don't miss her that much." She said sarcastically, and I laughed a little louder. "But listen, Chewy and I put all of our savings together and got you and Santana a surprise."

My eyebrows quirked up at her statement. "Really?"

"Yea." She said as she pointed to the big plasma screen that was displaying a picture of two fitted T-shirts. One said 'I Love Brittany S. Peirce' while the other one said 'I Love Santana Lopez'. The picture on the screen soon changed to the back view of the shirts. The 'I love Brittany' shirt had 'Brittana' written on the back, while the 'I love Santana' shirt had 'Santittany' on the back. Both words were in cursive with a heart dotting each 'i' I couldn't help the dorky grin that spread across my face.

"Wow, thanks Chelsea. I love them, and I'm pretty sure Santana will love them too."

"It was no problem… For a matter of fact, I'm going to have my sexy model friend bring them to you right now." I tilted my head in amusement. "Bring them out!" Chelsea called, and about a second later the audience literally went wild. People were even giving standing ovations.

I just sat in my chair looking at the curtains willing for someone to come out… but no one came. I looked at the audience, and they were practically jumping up and down in their spots. Then I looked to Chelsea, she had a smug grin on her face. I wasn't sure what all the commotion was for, but there was no 'sexy model friend' anywhere to be found.

"Why's everyone so happy?" I smiled to the audience then I focused my gaze on Chelsea.

"Well maybe if you looked behind you, you'd see what all the fuss was about." Came a voice from behind me, and I nearly broke my neck, and my back at how quick I turned around.

My mouth fell open, and I had the hugest smile plastered across my face. I probably looked like an idiot smiling like that, but who cares. Santana's here, she's here, like right there. "Santana!" I squealed. Without thinking twice I hopped up and rounded the chair so quickly I nearly knocked it over.

I snatched her into my arms so fast, that I think it even surprised her. The loud cheering from the crowd was silenced in my ears. I was too focused on the two arms that were wrapped tightly around my neck, and I swear I could've stayed like this forever… if only we weren't being filmed, and weren't on the clock.

I pulled away, but not before I placed a quick kiss on her cheek. There was more applause and a mixture of 'awws' and 'woos'. Before I sat down I took a moment to look her over. She had on the white fitted T-shirt that said 'I love Brittany S. Peirce' with dark skinny jeans, and a pair of all white Vanz. She looked adorable dressed so casually.

"Brittany, can you quit eye sexing it up over there and come finish this interview." I flashed Chelsea an apologetic smile before taking Santana's hand and leading her back to the couch… that only seated one person.

As if Chelsea was reading my mind she spoke right on cue. "Just let her sit on your lap, Chewy's little midget arms aren't strong enough to bring in another chair." That caused the crowd to laugh, as I flopped down and opened my arms to welcome Santana on my lap. She flashed me a smile before she gracefully took her seat.

"Aw, you two just make me want to… throw up, rainbows and glitter of course." Santana and I chuckled in unison. "Ok, so obviously you guys are hopelessly in love with each other. When do you plan on tying the knot?"

"Ah, you know, as soon as everything calms down…" Santana started. "I really want us to add a ring to the equation… and maybe even the sound of small feet walking across our hardwood floor."

Chelsea raised her eyebrows inquisitively. "Oh, you're thinking about children too?"

"Huh? I was totally talking about a puppy." The crowd burst out into a fit of laughter, and so did I. I nudged her cheek with my nose, and pulled her in closer to me. "No, I was kidding, I definitely meant kids. I mean Britt and I have been together for nearly two years now. I know she's it for me, she's the one I want to marry, and she's the one I want to start a family with." Santana finished.

Chelsea looked a Santana with her lips slightly parted. "Come on Brittany, I could love you so much more better than her." She joked, and the audience let out a wave of laughter.

"Nope, she's mine!" Santana shifted in my lap so she could wrap her arms possessively around my neck.

I just gave Chelsea a shrug. "That's true, I _am _hers. Sorry Handler, but I'm already taken."

"Oh fine. Can't blame me for trying. Well that's all the time we have left. Everyone give Brittana a round of applause for joining us tonight, and be sure to tune into ABC family at 8/7 central every Monday and Tuesday night to catch Ms. Peirce bust a move one the dance floor, and I'll see you again soon." The people cheered and a few even wolf whistled at us. A male voice came blaring through the speakers saying. "Have you watched Chelsea Lately?"

"And cut!" The camera man yelled. "Nice work ladies."

The audience went on to chat a little noisily amongst themselves. "Well, it was nice having you two on the show." Chelsea said while she stood her feet and extended her hand.

Santana hopped up first and discarded her hand as she pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks for helping me surprise Britt. Really, it means a lot." As soon as they pulled away I immediately wrapped my arms around the other blonde.

"You are the absolute best! Thanks Chelsea."

"It was really my pleasure." She let out a soft giggle. We pulled apart, and Santana and I both flashed her a kind smile before being escorted off the stage.

I couldn't help the giddy feeling that was bubbling up inside of me. I wasn't expecting to see Santana for at least another three days, and here she was standing right beside me holding my hand, as we walked. The smile that I was sporting never once left my face.

Once we were completely backstage I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I stood up straight, which lifted her from the ground, and did a little twirl. All the exercise from 'Dancing with the Stars' paid off. She let out a surprised squeal before she leaned down and gave me a proper kiss on the lips.

"Did you miss me?" She practically whispered into my mouth.

I couldn't help but smile as she placed feather light kisses against my lips. "I missed you a little." I shrugged and tried to be nonchalant. But we both knew that was a lie.

She let out a light chuckle. "Yea right, Miss one week, three days, eight hours and… whatever just kiss me." That's all I needed to hear before I discarded the small space between us. It didn't matter that we were still backstage of the Chelsea Lately show, everyone was probably too busy to see us exchange our sweet lady kisses anyway.

"Ugh! Do you two ever get enough of each other? I swear every time you're reunited you act like you haven't seen each other in ages." Everyone except her.

"Quinn, stop it. Just let them be." Rachel scolded her.

I reluctantly placed Santana back on the floor and shot Quinn a glare. "You know, it's nice to see you too, Quinn." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But, do have to be the world's largest cock block?"

She smiled sweetly and shrugged one of her shoulders. "Well, you know me." She said as she dramatically rolled her eyes. I really wanted to come up with some snarky remark to say to her, but before I could I felt Santana's soft hand gently pull my chin so she could give me one last kiss.

"Just leave it." She said softly, and how could I not oblige? I smiled sweetly and nodded my head. I wasn't going to let Quinn ruin my mood. I was used to this behavior by now. Over the last year, Quinn would always say things like that every time Santana and I were together, and showed any form of PDA. Maybe she's still not over the fact that her and Rachel didn't work out, so she's taking it out on me. I'm not sure, but that happened six months ago. The least she can do is move on if that's what's bothering her.

"Are we all going to go out? Or are you two going to head back to your place for some alone time?" Rachel wriggled her eyebrows.

"Gross." Quinn said.

Santana shot her a glare, before she focused her attention on Rachel. "I think I want to go home. I'm feeling a little selfish, and I want this one here…" she said motioning to me. "all to myself." I smiled at her answer. I don't think I even wanted to go anywhere if Quinn was going to be there. Not that I don't like her, but for the past six months she's made it clear that she isn't really too fond of me… But if I'm being honest here Quinn has never _really _been fond of me.

"Ok, cool. Well I'll probably stop by tomorrow, maybe we'll be able to do something then." Rachel said as she walked up to Santana and gave her a hug. I smiled curtly at the sight of my girlfriend and my best friend getting along so well. This past year Santana and Rachel have gotten extremely close. I even had to question if I had lost my best friend title to Santana.

"Yea, maybe tomorrow or the day after that?" Santana questioned, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How long are you staying?"

She turned to me and smiled. "Well, I managed to get a break from filming. So I'm in town for about a week." Seriously? Could this day get any better right now?

I immediately pulled her in for another tight embrace, and pepper kisses all over face. "I… love… you… so… much." I said in between kisses.

"Ok, well Quinn and I will just head on out. I'll stop by your house tomorrow, and maybe we can set something up. See you later." She did a small pivot and began to walk away. "Come on Quinn."

The other blonde scoffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'll leave whenever I want."

Rachel paused for a second and shook her head. "Fine, suit yourself."

Rachel continued to walk and Quinn stood there watching her with a longing look.

"Well, if I were you, I'd either leave or go after her, your choice… but, there's really nothing else here." Santana said suggestively, as she took my hand and began walking towards the door.

Quinn mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out, but it didn't really matter what she said. What mattered was that I have Santana for a whole week. That may not seem like much time, but if you looked at our schedules for the past eight months, then you'd see why this week meant so much to me.

Once we stepped outside our limo driver was already waiting, and he opened the door as soon as he saw us. I gave him a small smile and a nod before slipping into the backseat. As soon as we were both in the door was closed shut, and Santana immediately seized my lips.

I brought my hands up to cup either side of my face as she shifted her position. The kiss was slow and sensual, seemingly making up for everyday that we were apart. I was just about to deepen the kiss, right before she pulled away.

My eyes fluttered open, and I gave a questioning look, which she returned with a small smile. "If I had a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents." I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"San, you're so cheesy." Over the past ten months or so, Santana has acquired quite the collection of pick-up lines, and every time I'm sure I've heard them all… She comes up with something new. But, I'd be lying if I said I don't enjoy her… cheesiness.

"Yea, but am I at least the cute kind of cheesy?"

"No, you're the kind of cheesy that makes me want to strip you down and make sweet love to you for endless hours." I husked.

A visible shiver made its way through her body, and her already darkened eyes grew darker. "Really?" she said as she began to slowly close the distance between us.

"Mhm. I can't wait to get you back home, lay you down on our bed, and please you in the best way."

She bit her bottom lip. "I like the way that sounds."

She lunged at me for the second time pulling me close to her for another mind blowing kiss. We spent the rest of the limo ride like that. We couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

To say we were both overjoyed when we felt the limo come to a slow stop would simply be an understatement. We were ecstatic. Our driver barely had the door open when Santana jumped out the limo, with me in tow.

But as soon as our excitement had come, just as quickly, it died. If we had been paying any sort of attention to our surroundings we would've noticed the dark gray Bently parked in our driveway when our limo pulled up.

"Ah, mijas! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let us in… it's hot out here." Felix said. Lynn flashed him a weird look, before waving excitedly at us.

Santana mumbled something in Spanish and brought her hand up to her face. "It's fine, we can pick up where we left off a little later." I whispered into her ear before I made my way onto our porch to greet Santana's parents.

I was immediately pulled in for one of Felix's bone crushing hugs. "What a nice surprise." I said as I pulled away and turned to Lynn.

"Mama, papa what are you guys doing here?" Santana said with fake excitement.

"Well, Quinn called last night, and she said you'd be in town for a week. So we thought it be a good idea to come spend a little time with our daughter and future daughter in law." Felix said.

"Oh, Quinn." Santana said trying to bite back the harshness, but she failed horribly.

Lynn and I pulled apart so that she could embrace her daughter. "Mija, it's been three months since we've last seen you and Brittany."

"I know, mama, but couldn't you have just called? You know we would've come to see you."

I shook my head as fiddled with my keys.

"Your father and I traveled all this way to spend a couple of days with our two favorite girls. The least you could do is fake a better smile."

"A couple of days?" Santana sounded horrified. I arched an eyebrow as I unlocked and opened the door.

"Well, I'm actually here because you guys have better snacks and surround sound in your den." Felix said before he slid past me and made his way into our home.

"A couple of days?" Santana asked again, but her question was disregarded as Lynn went chasing behind Felix.

Santana and I stood on our porch. I stared at her as she threw her arms up in defeat. "Unbelievable, and did she say a couple of days?"

I smiled sympathetically and nodded my head. I wish we could have had our sexy times, but that can wait until tonight. I actually loved the fact that Santana's parents paid us a surprise visit.

"I'm so going to kill Quinn. I can't believe our week together is being ruined already."

"Aw come on babe, your parents aren't that bad. I'm actually glad they're here. So turn that frown upside down."

She folded her arms stubbornly. "I can't."

I flashed her an amused smile. "And why is that?"

"Because, now I have to share you with my parents, and that's cool but I wanted you all to myself."

I moved in a little closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Well if you're a really good girl, and act like you're actually happy to see your parents then you might get a little reward later tonight." With that Santana shot pass me and into our home.

"Mama, papa did you guys want to eat out, or should I cook dinner?" She yelled.

I had triumphant smirk on my face. This should be a short couple of days.

**Darn, Santana's parent's for showing up! But, there you have it, the first chapter of a new beginning. I made sure there was a good amount of fluff, and trust me there's more fluff to come. & The movie that Santana's in (Happy Together) was named by brittana-is-wanky21. Thanks, it was originally a suggestion for the story title, but I liked it better as a movie. Well, don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I just love you all so much for the eagerness you've shown to read this story! I hope it stays like this. I'll say that this is not and angsty story… but there will be lots of drama. & You guys know how I can get with the drama… So it's more like 'intense drama' but not angst. I love all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts! Keep them coming?**

**Ok, well enjoy, and I don't own Glee.**

I sat in the kitchen on one of the stools that was positioned in front of the island. I ran my hands through my hair as I sipped on my coffee. Last night did not go the way I had planned. We were supposed to have a nice dinner with Santana's parents, and then she and I were supposed to get our sweet lady loving on.

Did that happen? No. Instead, after we had dinner Felix suggested we go get a movie and watch it as a family. When we got to the store one movie turned into eight… seven of which Santana picked out herself. We spent the whole night cuddled up on one of our den couches while her parents cuddled on the other. It's not that I'm complaining, but yesterday was her first day back home in a week. I was just hoping I could give her a proper welcome back present, that's all.

"Good morning mija." My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lynn's voice. "How did you sleep?" She asked as made her way to the fridge and began taking out breakfast materials.

I flashed her a lazy smile. "Good morning, I slept well, but I'm still a little tired. How did you sleep?" Santana and I did stay up to watch five of those movies, Lynn and Felix fell asleep around the third one.

"Oh, I slept well. That couch you have is amazing."

"Yea, Santana picked it out." I said as I took another sip of my coffee. "Are they awake yet?"

Lynn let out a soft chuckle. "Um, no they'll wake up when they smell breakfast." I smirked before I sat my mug down and rested my head on my hand. "Did you guys have anything planned for today?"

"I think Rachel mentioned she might stop by here, and I have dance rehearsal later. We're filming a show the day after tomorrow."

I watched her as she cracked eggs and disposed of the shells. "The day after tomorrow?" She picked up the bowl of raw eggs, and turned towards the island. "But, Felix and I are leaving tomorrow though." She knitted her eyebrows.

"Oh, well you're more than welcome to stay and come to the show. I'm sure Santana won't mind the extended visit."

Lynn flashed me a smile as she continued to beat the eggs. "Oh, great! I know Felix has been wanting to see you perform live. We never miss a show." She winked. "And you mentioned Rachel was coming over, will Quinn be coming also?"

Mama Lopez was well aware of the whole Quinn and Rachel break up, and how Quinn still wasn't over her. She knew how distant Quinn has been from Santana and she knew how Quinn was giving the three of us a hard time, but she still felt that we shouldn't exclude her from our group activities, because no matter how mean and unfriendly Quinn could be she was still San's best friend. "I'm not really sure… I can invite her if you think it's a good idea."

"I think that's a great idea! It'll be fun, we can all-" she was cut short by the sound of the door bell ringing.

"I'll get that." I said excusing myself to go answer the front door.

"Baby, who's at the door?" I was stopped halfway in the living room, when the groggy sound of Santana's voice tore through the air.

I tilted my head and smiled sweetly. "When did you wake up?" She didn't bother to answer, she just slowly made her way to me wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face into my shoulder.

"I woke up the moment you left my arms." Her words were muffled and hard to understand.

I couldn't help but giggle. "San, I've been in the kitchen for an hour, and from the sounds and looks of you, you're just waking up."

"Well, I was too sleepy to get up and run after you." Another wave of giggles erupted from my mouth. But, the sound of the door bell ringing again snapped me back to my senses.

I gave San a quick peck on the forehead. "I'm going to answer the door. Your mom's in the kitchen making breakfast, why don't you go sit with her?"

She kept her arms loosely wrapped around me and her face buried in my shoulder. "San?" There was no response. "San, did you fall asleep on me?" she let out a groan. "Honey, if you're that tired go upstairs and get in the bed."

"Just a few more minutes like this." I smiled and gave her another kiss on the forehead.

"I have to get the door. Go back to bed and I'll be up in a minute."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She let out a sigh and reluctantly pulled away.

"Ok." With that she sleepily shuffled her feet across the floor and made her way up the stairs. I watched her go for a little while before I did a small pivot and answered the door.

"Well it's about time." Rachel said as she made her way into the house.

"Uh, come in? And good morning."

"Britt what took you so long?" She asked as she flopped down on the couch. "It was hot out there… and good morning."

"San, woke up." I shoved the door closed and took a seat next to her.

"Is she up cooking breakfast? It smells good in here."

"No, that's Lynn. She and Felix are staying with us for a few days."

"Oh, then I guess I came at the right time, I'm starved." She said patting her stomach.

"Look, I promised Santana I'd meet her in bed after I answered the door, so you know the deal. Just make yourself at home or go keep Lynn company in the kitchen until Felix wakes up."

"You two are gross, it's not even ten yet and you're already getting busy." She said playfully as she got up and began walking towards the kitchen.

"No, not like that, wait!" I tried to yell out, but she just ignored me and kept walking. I shook my head as I got up from the couch and made my way up the stairs to Santana.

I quietly opened our room door and slid in. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion as I looked around our seemingly empty room. She said she was coming up here. I pushed the door closed and walked over to our untouched bed.

"Britt, is that you?" I heard Santana call out. I jerked my body around to the closed bathroom door.

"Yea, it's me. I thought you were coming up here to sleep."

"I'm not tired any more. I'll be out in a minute." I let out a small sigh as I crawled into our bed. I was just going to lie there and rest my eyes, but the combination of the calming sound of the shower being turned on and our feather soft pillows had me drifting off into dream land.

XXXXXXXX

"Britt?" I let out a groan as I felt something being placed on my face… over and over again. "Sweetheart, get up. Breakfast is ready, and everyone is waiting on you." She kept placing things on my face… kisses? I was still halfway asleep I don't know. I turned my head slightly, determined to get a few more moments of sleep.

When her soft pleading and peppered kisses didn't work she tried another approach. I felt the bed dip as she crawled closer and swung her leg over me. She picked herself up and hovered over me in a straddling position. She placed a lingering kiss on my lips, and I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Brittany S. Peirce, if you don't wake up this instance you're going to force me to not only steal all of your kisses, but I will also have to put you through a torturous tickling session." My smile grew even wider.

"It isn't stealing if I'm giving them to you willingly." I said still pretending to be asleep.

"Ok, you've forced me to do it." She leaned down and connected our lips in a sweet kiss. It was slow and lingering. I slid my arms up around her neck pulling her closer to me, and deepening the kiss… that was a mistake.

As soon as I locked my fingers around her neck she swiftly pulled away and began tickling me. I let out a squeal and jerked my arms back to my side. "Ok, ok I'm up. I'm up!" I laughed.

"Good." She said still smiling as she placed another kiss on my lips. She pulled away so that we weren't kissing anymore but our faces were still extremely close. A small smile spread across her face as she stared at me with softened eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." She breathed. "It's just, your eyes are as blue as the ocean, and baby, I'm lost at sea."

My eyebrow shot up in amusement. "Oh my gosh, you're such a dork!" She let out a small laugh and leant down a kissed me once more. "But, I love you for it."

"Mhm, I love you too. But, we have to go downstairs, everyone is waiting on us." With that she hopped off of me and held her hand out. "I will be escorting you down to breakfast."

I playfully rolled my eyes as I took her hand. "I didn't know this breakfast was that important."

"It's not." She simply stated as she made our way out of the room. "I just like holding your hand."

"Aw. You're so sweet." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Why is it that I get a toothache just by the sight of you two?" Came a snarky remark, and just like that our little bubble of love was popped by the wicked witch.

I look from Santana and was met with hazel eyes. "Quinn, don't be rude. You're a guest in their home please don't try and pick a fight with them." Lynn jumped in before I could say anything.

"Good morning mija!" Felix flashed me a smile.

"Good morning." I smiled back.

"Ok, people the table is already set let's eat so we can get out of here. " Rachel said excitedly.

"What did you have planned for today?" Santana asked as everyone shifted from the kitchen to the dining room.

"Well, since Brittany has rehearsal tonight, I just thought we could all drive down to Hollywood, and do a little shopping. That way, she won't have to rush off."

"Oh that sounds fun." Quinn said with fake excitement. Santana sent her a glare while Rachel just shook her head.

Breakfast pretty much went on like that. Everyone would engage in conversation and Quinn would only add her two cents in if it was something negative. We all ignored her except Lynn. She really wanted Quinn to drop the attitude, but the blonde just wasn't letting up.

XXXXXXX

I flashed Felix a sympathetic smile as he stood awkwardly by the changing booth holding three oversized purses. I was over by a clothing rack skimming through, but not seeing anything I liked in particular. He held the purses out to me begging for me to take them, but I just shook my head. He looked so cute and miserable holding them.

I put my index finger up signaling him to wait a second. When he saw me pull my IPhone out of my purse and hold it up to take a picture he immediately shook his head from left to right. I felt bad, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Just then one of the curtains to the changing booth slid open, and out stepped mama Lopez in a short skin-tight red dress. Both mine and Felix's mouth hit the floor. I waltzed on over to her, and Felix slung one of his purses over his shoulder. I guess he wasn't thinking after he saw what Lynn was wearing.

"Oh my goodness, Lynn you look amazing." I gushed over her. "Do a little spin." She twirled around and soaked up all the attention she was getting from Felix and me.

"Wow, honey you look gorgeous." Felix complimented.

"She looks hot!" I said. "Mama, you are on fire with that red dress. You have to get this one."

"Thank you, I was just looking for a dress to wear to your show. Do you think this is the dress I should wear?"

"Absolutely." Felix, was the first to speak up. Lynn had to do a double take at her husband holding two purses on his left forearm and one purse snuggly on his right shoulder.

She furrowed her eyebrows before she burst out into a fit of laughter. Felix shifted his position and looked to me trying to figure out what she was laughing at. I only flashed him a smile before turning back to Lynn.

"Yea, you should definitely wear this one."

Before we could gush over Lynn anymore two more curtains flew open, and out stepped Quinn and Rachel at the same time. They both were wearing dresses as well. Quinn's dress was long and flowing, and she really did look regal in it. Rachel's dress was short, it was tight around the upper half and loose around the lower part. She looked beautiful… but like a simple natural kind of beauty.

"Wow, you girls look amazing." Lynn complemented, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Us? No, look at you!" Rachel said.

"Yea, show off your dress hot stuff." Quinn added.

Lynn smiled bashfully before she did several poses and a little model walk. We all laughed at how silly she was being.

"Hey guys what's with all the dresses anyway?" I asked looking at the trending outfits.

Rachel looked at me with wide eyes and Quinn gave me a smirk. "Oh. N-nothing, we just want to look nice for the show, that's all." Lynn quickly stated.

I looked at the three in confusion, taking notice the nervous expression Rachel had on her face. Something wasn't right. "_All _of you are going to my show?"

"Yep." Lynn spoke again.

"But, Quinn" I said turning my head to face her. "You _never _come to _any _of my shows. Why the change of heart?"

She shrugged her shoulder dismissively. "Oh, I don't know. Santana just wanted me to be at this one in particular."

"Why?"

"Because- Ouch Rachel!" She was cut off when Rachel decided to elbow her in her ribcage.

"We should go take these off." Rachel spoke quickly before she shoved Quinn back into her booth and quickly disappeared into hers.

Lynn followed their actions. I looked over to Felix with a confused look on my face. "Do you know what that was all about?" I could see him visibly gulp before he repositioned the purse on his shoulder and swiftly walked to the other side of the store. Yea, something was definitely going on. But before I could chase after him, the sound of the last curtain being opened caught my attention.

I glanced back, but I had to take another look… a longer look. "Oh my…"

"How do I look?" Santana asked nervously. "I don't think this dress is for me. It looked prettier when it was hanging up." She looked at me expectantly as my eyes traveled up and down her body. I wanted to tell her that she looked gorgeous, but no, 'gorgeous' simply would have been an understatement. Her face fell and her shoulders dropped. "This isn't the dress is it? I'll just go take it off."

It was one of those dresses with one strap, it had light ruffle thingies going down her right leg. It seemed kind of simple but she just looked amazing in it.

I caught her hand before she could go back in and change. I opened my mouth to tell her that, this was definitely the dress, but words got stuck in my throat. She just looked _that_ beautiful.

"Britt? Say something."

"I just… you…. You look stunning." Her whole demeanor changed as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Really? I thought this wasn't 'the one'. Do you really like it?" She asked hopefully.

"I love it..." I breathed, but wait "What do you mean 'the one' and why is everyone buying all of these beautiful dresses? I'm beginning to think there's something I don't know about? Should I be getting a new dress too?"

"Uh, no" she said as she walked backwards back into her booth. "And there's nothing going on. We all just want to look nice for your show." With that she turned back around and quickly closed the curtain.

"No, I think there's-"

"Uh, can't hear you… I'm too busy changing."

I let out a scoff and walked over to stand in front of her booth. "What? That didn't even make sense."

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, that didn't- You know what? I'm not playing this game with you. I have to be at dance rehearsal in a few. I know there's something going on, and I _will _find out. Just wait until I get home tonight."

The curtain swung open, but only wide enough for her to stick her head out. She grabbed me by my shirt, pulling me to her, and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Ok, have fun at practice. I'll miss you every minute you're gone, and I love you."

"I love you too, but don't think your little sweet charade is fooling me one bit. I'm not going to let up until you tell me what's going on."

She gave me a smirk as if to say 'yea right' and closed the curtain. "Oh, and Britt, tell that partner of yours not to get too touchy feely this time. I'd hate for him to have to lose a finger… or a hand. You know what? Just tell him that I used to chop down trees for a hobby."

"San he's my dance partner whose married… with kids, and not to mention in love with his wife."

"Yea well, I don't like the way he gets into the dance routines, and what time will you be home tonight?"

I shook my head and let out small giggle. "Ok, I'll just leave this one alone, and I should be home around eleven."

"Ok, I love you Britt."

"I love you too."

I said my goodbyes to everyone else and left the store. The studio wasn't that far away, but it was far enough for me to have to travel by car.

XXXXXXX

"I think we're going to practice on the stage tomorrow." Derrick said as he handed me a water bottle. "Are you nervous now that we're getting closer to the finale?"

I swished the water around in my mouth a little bit. "Nah, well a little, but I'd say I'm more excited than anything. The other two couples are good, and I'm not being cocky here, but I think you and I are… better." I deadpanned.

He let out a laugh and took a swig of his water. "That's my girl, always so confident. I wish I could be like that, because honestly I'm nervous as hell."

"Oh don't be. This week's assignment is salsa, and you are naturally good at it. So there's no reason for you to be nervous."

"Yea, but what if I mess up?"

"Well then you just keep going, and if that doesn't work… then we'll just stand on the stage and look cute."

He let out a loud laugh and finished the rest of his water. "Ok, but I don't think that will get us the trophy. So how about we practice our routine a few more times?" He got up and turned so that he could help me up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derrick and I had gotten so engulfed in our practicing that we both lost track of time. It was 12:36 a.m. when I finally made it home. All the lights in the house were turned off. I guess everyone went to bed already.

I dropped my bag in the living room and walked into the kitchen. I needed some water or something. Before I opened the fridge a little pink sticky note on the kitchen counter caught my eye. I picked it up and immediately knew Santana wrote it.

'There is dinner for you in the fridge, if you're hungry… You told me you'd be home at eleven. :('

I felt guilt wash over me, I placed the note back on the counter and ran up the stairs completely forgetting why I had even went to the kitchen in the first place. I was going to apologize, but I opted not to when I saw San peacefully sleeping on her side of the bed.

I let out a sigh, making a decision to just apologize first thing in the morning. I glanced over at her motionless body and tried to be as quiet as possible as I got my pajamas and slid into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I was done with my shower I carefully peeled back the covers and crawled in bed next to Santana. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I didn't want to wake her. I laid there with my hand placed in the middle of us trying to make a decision.

When I just grew too tired I turned in the opposite direction and closed my eyes.

Just as I was crossing over to the land of unconsciousness I felt a tiny arm wrap around me followed by a body pressing into my back.

She placed a gentle kiss on my neck before whispering a barely audible "good night."

**What do you think is going on? I hope that everyone is enjoying the fluff :). & Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**School has started again, and it's been a real pain… already. But, I won't let that affect my update pattern. Well I'll TRY not to let it affect my update pattern. With that being said… I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. It's more of a filler than anything. I just haven't had time to write at all this week, but I wanted to make sure I updated before today was over with, so this is what I got. **

I carelessly swirled my spoon around in my cereal bowl. Waking up without Santana next to me sucked. I mean, eighty-five percent of the time this is how I spend my mornings, because she's usually in New York filming her new movie. But, she has a week off… I shouldn't have to spend any of my mornings like this within that time span.

She left a note that didn't really tell me anything. It just said, 'Good morning baby, I'm taking mama and papa out for a little quality time with their daughter. You know how they are… If I don't answer my phone, don't worry. I love you.'

Why would she not include me in quality time? Felix and Lynn love me. It's true that, technically, I'm not a part of their family, but would it have really hurt if I went with them? I let out a huff and slouched a little further in my seat.

Call me clingy and overly attached, which I have been called by Quinn, but it's hard spending all this time away from her. I don't think I'm being clingy… but maybe Quinn was right. Maybe Santana _does _need time away from me while she's with me… Does that make sense? Whatever.

I feel miserable. Nothing hurts worse than knowing the person you love the most doesn't want to be around you. Maybe I should back off a little bit, every time she gets back from New York we spend every second of every minute together, and to me that's not enough time, but maybe to Santana that's too much time. Which would explain why she took her parents out today and left me here.

I shook my head as I stood up and walked out onto the patio. I glanced around at our backyard. It looks pretty today. Maybe I should try and do something. If Santana doesn't want to spend time with me, then maybe I can just have a day to myself. I could probably go swimming. I thought as I walked over to our pool and stuck one of my toes in to check the temperature.

I quickly took my foot out of the water when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I planted both my feet firmly on the ground before grabbing my phone and unlocking it.

**From Rache: Hey Britt, what are you up to?**

**To Rache: Hey, I'm just lounging around the house. What are you doing?**

I turned and walked towards one of the lawn chairs and took a seat while I waited for her reply.

**From Rache: Actually, I'm here with Santana, Quinn, and the parentals. You aren't too bored without us?**

I furrowed my eyebrows. They were _all _hanging out… without me? Why would Santana _lie _and say she was taking her parents out for 'quality time'? A wave of hurt and confusion flowed through my body. I was just about to question Rachel, but before I could respond I received another text.

**From Rache: Disregard that last message.**

**To Rache: No, you're with Santana?**

I waited for a reply that never came. I sat there for about an hour willing my phone to vibrate, but it never did. I even tried calling San a few times, but she didn't answer. So I gave up. I can deal with this when she gets home. I dropped my phone in my lap and sat back in my chair.

What am I supposed to do? I'm not sure how long San and the gang will be gone since they all decided to ditch me without telling me what they were doing... Maybe I _should _take a relaxing swim. It'll ease my mi-

My thoughts were cut short by my phone ringing out loud, indicating that I had a phone call. I jolted in my seat and looked at my phone. For a moment I thought it might have been Santana calling, but to my dismay it was only Derrick.

I let out a sigh and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Well, you don't have to sound so excited to be talking to me."

"Sorry Der, What's up?"

"That's better, and you know how I mentioned we were supposed to practice on the stage today?"

"Uh, yea." Actually I had completely forgotten about that.

"Well, there's been a slight change of plans. We can't practice there today. They have to do more prep work or something like that for tomorrow's show. But, we still need to practice, and for some odd reason we aren't allowed in the studio."

"Oh, that's no problem… We could use my studio." A few months ago Santana and I added a dancing studio in the basement of our home. It was her idea. She wanted me to have my own private 'sanctuary.'

"I was hoping you'd say that… Uh Britt?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't busy _now _are you? Maybe we can start practice a little early?"

"Actually, I'm not busy at all. You know where I live. You can head on over whenever."

"Ok, cool, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Melissa is busy with work so I have the kids. You remember Parker and Emma right?"

"Yea, I remember them. If you're asking if they can come along then, sure."

"Great! I'm going to go get them ready and we'll be over in a few."

I hung up the phone and stared blankly into space. Why hasn't Santana even tried to call me back? What is she doing, besides ditching me, that's so important? The least she can do is answer her phone. I shook my head as I got up and walked back inside to go change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woo!" Parker shouted from the little bench in the corner. "That was so good! You guys are going to beat all those other guys!" He said excitedly. Parker looked exactly like Derrick. He hand sandy brown hair with blue eyes. He's only five years old, but I can tell he's going to be a heart throb.

"Yay!" Emma clapped as loud as her little two year old hands would let her. She looks more like Melissa, even though she did inherit brown hair and blue eyes from her father.

Derrick and I had just performed our routine for the third time in a row, and each time we finished, Parker and Emma cheered like it was their first time seeing us do our routine.

I smiled thoughtfully and bowed. "Thank you for being such a great audience." I complemented. "How about we take a break from all of this dancing and go have some ice cream?"

Both of the small children cheered even louder at the mention of ice cream. "I'll take that as a yes." I flashed Derrick a smile before I walked over to the door and motioned for everyone to follow. We were about midway to the kitchen before I felt something tug the bottom of my sweats. I looked down to see Emma doing the cutest thing.

She had both of her arms extended upward and the cutest little pout spread across her face. "Up, up."

I didn't even think twice before swooping the little girl up in my arms. She let out a little giggle before wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Watch it Em, we wouldn't want Santana to see you two like this." Derrick teased, but Emma wasn't paying attention. I doubt she even knew that he had said something. She was busy messing with all the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail while we were dancing.

"Woah, you have a pool too?" Parker shouted as he ran up to the back door.

"Parker, no running inside." Derrick chastised.

"It's fine." I start. "Hey, Parker, after we get done with our ice cream would you like to go swimming?"

The excitement on his face quickly died down. "But, I don't have any swimming trunks."

I looked over to Derrick and he just shrugged. "Ok, well how about your dad takes you two home and get your swimming gear and bring you back."

Parker looked over to his dad with hopeful eyes. "Well, since you've gotten his hopes up I guess I have no choice. But, I want some ice cream so swimming will have to wait a while."

Parker and Derrick both found them a seat at the table while Emma helped me get the tub of ice cream down. "Ok, what flavor do you want?" I asked Parker.

"Can I get strawberry and chocolate?"

"Um, I was definitely talking to Parker. You're an adult you can make your own." Derrick looked at me disbelievingly. "Go over there." I said pointing to the pantry. "And get the cones."

"I want just chocolate." Parker said.

"Ok, and Emma, which one do you want?" She didn't answer, she merely pointed at the whole tub and smiled at me.

"She only eats vanilla." Derrick said. "And you might want to get her a bowl, she hates cones."

"Ok, could you get her one out of that cabinet." I pointed in the right direction with my head. It was hard trying to hold an ice cream cone, scoop up the ice cream, and hold a toddler, but I managed. I handed parker his ice cream cone, and scooped enough vanilla into a bowl for both Emma and I while Derrick took what he wanted.

We all ate our ice cream while Parker told us about school and how he's, apparently, the cool kid. Yet, again I lost track of time and forgot to check my phone. For a matter of fact we were so caught up in Parker's rambling that neither one of us heard the front door open.

"Mija, where are you?" Felix called. Everyone's head snapped into the direction the voice was coming from.

"In the kitchen." I called out. Emma started bouncing excitedly in my lap at the arrival of new people. Derrick and I both shared a small laugh.

"Do you have company? We saw a-" Lynn was cut short as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello… Derrick is it?"

"Yes, he's my dance partner."

"Yea, we've seen you on tv." Felix said.

"And plus Santana… talks about you." Lynn added.

"All good I hope." I instantly dropped my head, while Lynn and Felix just stared blankly at him for a short while.

"Ah, and who are these two lovely darlings?" Lynn changed the subject.

"I'm Parker." The small boy said confidently.

"Well, hello Parker. And who is this lovely young lady?" Felix said directing his attention towards the girl in my lap.

She smiled shyly at them before burying her face into my neck. "Her name is Emma." Derrick spoke up.

"Well they both are very lovely children." Lynn complemented.

"Thank you, everyone always says they looks like me." Derrick joked.

I looked from Felix to Lynn taking notice to the fact that someone was missing. "Wher-"

"Did anybody miss me?" Santana said as she walking into the kitchen. Her face went from happy to confused as soon as she saw me holding Emma. "Whose baby-" She answered her own question as her eyes landed on Derrick. He smiled and waved, while she just folded her arms and sent him a glare.

"No way! It's Santana Lopez!" Parker jumped up from his seat and ran up to give her a hug. Santana only knew of Derrick's children she'd never had the chance to actually meet them.

Her scowl immediately replaced with a smile as she looked down at the little boy. "You must be Parker. Brittany told me how cute you were… she wasn't lying either."

Parker's face turned a deep shade of red as he lowered his head in embarrassment. Everyone just laughed in unison. He let go of Santana and buried his face into his dad's shirt. "Don't be embarrassed little man, that was a compliment, nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud of that."

Parker just kept his head buried in his father's shirt and shook his head. "OK, well since Santana's back. I can only assume you want some alone time." Derrick said to me.

"Yes!" Santana said a little over dramatically. I arched my eyebrow at her. Now she wants to be alone with me, after she spent the day ditching me.

"What happened to us going for a swim?" Parker's head popped up at the mention of us going swimming.

"Actually, Melissa should be home from work pretty soon. So we may have to do a rain check on that."

"Ah man." Parker whined.

"It's ok, Parker we will definitely go swimming another time." I reassured him. Derrick got up from his chair and walked around the table. "Alright come on Em. Let's go get mommy."

"Mommy!" She said excitedly.

"It was nice meeting you all." Lynn said.

Derrick flashed her a smile before walking past them. "Alright, goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow Britt." Derrick said as he made his way out the door.

"Brittany." Santana corrected, but it was too late he was already out the door. Her parents gave her a confused look, but she just shrugged them off. "He needs to learn her full name. He doesn't know her well enough to call her by her nickname."

There was a moment of silence as Felix looked between Santana and I. "OK, that's my cue… I'll be in the den enjoying the beautiful surround sound you have. Lynn would you like to join me dear?" He said holding out his arm.

She gladly accepted his offer, and then it was just the two of us. Santana watched her parents walk away before turning around to face me. She had a small smile spread across her face as she let out a sigh as she walked over to me.

"It's been such a long day. I'm so tired." She leant over to place a kiss on my lips, but I quickly turned my head so she kissed me on the cheek instead. She pulled back with a confused look on her face before she stood up straight. "Did I… do something wrong?"

"San, what exactly did you do today?"

She looked taken back by the question… and a little speechless as well. "I w-… I mean… I-I told you what I was doing." My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You said you were spending 'quality time' with your parents… But, Rachel said that she and Quinn were also with you… so what were you doing?"

"I… we… well, see… I… shit." She ran her fingers through her hair and looked away before focusing her attention back on me. She looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Britt, but I can't tell you."

"What?"

"Yet." She quickly defended. "I can't tell you yet. Please don't be angry with me."

"OK, so you lie to me and expect me not to be upset with you?"

She opened her mouth but only to close it back. "Exactly. Nothing. I'm going to bed." I said as I got up and tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Britt, it's only seven something. It's too early for bed. Besides remember we took an oath to not go to bed angry at each other? We kissed on it and everything, so you can't go to bed until we've successfully talked this out." She countered, and she had a point. It was one rule we didn't take lightly.

I sat back down in my seat and Santana took the chair in front of me. She looked at me intently and waited for me to speak. "San, do you think I'm clingy?" She flashed me a confused look. "Is that why you ditched me today? I mean you could've just said something… I would've given you space… Even though it would kill me inside." She arched her eyebrow in amusement.

"Wait. Is that what you think?"

"Well, am I right?"

She let out a soft chuckle and reached over the table to grab my hands. "You've never been more incorrect. To be honest I can't get enough of you. I would've taken you with me today, but see… you just looked so peaceful this morning that I didn't want to wake you."

I stared into her eyes for a moment before I pulled my hands away from her. "You're lying again."

She let out a sigh and slouched in her chair. "Britt, I can't tell you what I was doing… yet, but I will really, _really _soon, sooner than you think soon. Just know that I wasn't ditching you. I love you too much for that, and if it wasn't for our jobs I'd spend every millisecond of each day with you."

"Why can't you tell me what you were up to?" I pouted.

"Because Britt… I just can't."

"OK, you know what? Fine. I don't even want to know anymore." I said as I got up from the table. "I'm going to bed."

"Britt, wait a minute." Santana got up and spun me around to face her. "Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry… but just so you know, you're taking one of the guest rooms until you _can _tell me what you were doing today." A wave of hurt washed over her face, and I had to look away because I couldn't be on the receiving end of that look.

"What? Why?"

"Because you keep lying to me and-" I couldn't even finish my sentence after I saw Santana's eyes begin to water.

"I'm sorry Britt. Please don't be mad at me, there's a really good reason why I can't tell you." She was pleading with me not to be mad, and honestly how could I be upset with her? It seems like she wants to tell me, but really can't.

"And why is that San?" My voice was way softer than before , but I just couldn't take making Santana cry.

"It's a surprise." She said with a quiver in her voice. I tilted my head before grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to me. I wrapped my arms loosely around her waist as she snuggled closer to me. "I'm sorry I lied, but I just didn't want to ruin the surprise."

I let out a sigh. "It's ok." I placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"You're not too clingy."

"OK."

She pulled away from me, but only enough so that she could look me in the eyes. "So does this mean I can kiss you, because honestly it's all I've been thinking about all day."

I nodded my head before closing the distance myself. I believe her, I trust her. If she says she can't tell me then there's probably a good reason why.

She pulled away from the kiss, and flashed me a smile. "Now would be the perfect time for a pick up line." She said suggestively.

Both of my eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Well… go on." I encouraged.

She gave me a peck on the lips. "It's just that, you're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line."

I laughed as she continued to kiss me. "I like that one." I managed to say between kisses.

"And I like you… so how about we move this upstairs?"

"Not while Felix and I are watching movies in the den." Lynn said as she took a few snacks from the fridge. "Save all of that for tomorrow night when we're gone." She sent Santana a wink.

"Mom!" Santana whined.

"Quit whining and come join us." Lynn said as she walked away.

I pulled completely away from Santana and grabbed her hand. "I didn't even see her come in here."

Santana squeezed my hand and pulled me close again. "I didn't see her either… You must be a magician, because when I look at you, everyone else disappears."

I laughed before I placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I so nailed that one." She stated proudly.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "You're cute."

"And you're beautiful." She replied.

"San, stop it, and lets go watch this movie."

"What? I was only stating the facts."

"OK, sweety… lets go."

"I don't think I can make it…" I flashed her a confused look. "I'm like a machine Britt, I need kisses to fuel me, and you haven't given me nearly enough kisses for me to do something like walk."

I smiled before I began to pepper kiss all over her face. There was not one place on her face that my lips didn't touch. "OK, are you good now?"

"Let's go." She said, pulling me behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well what'd you think? I tried to make this chapter seem remotely interesting with a little added drama… that turned out to be nothing… Well it's something. But we shall find that out next chapter. To make up for a bad chapter, I'm going to give you guys a spoiler… If you don't want a spoiler, please don't read any further than this. Don't forget to review, btw.**

**SPOILER**

**There will be sexy times in the next chapter. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. But, let me say that I've never actually seen an episode of dancing with the stars, and I'm not sure how things work on that show… So cut me a little slack when it comes to that. OK, enjoy the read, and don't forget to review. **

"Alright, once more, from the top." Derrick said as he shuffled over to the radio. This is it. Today's the big day. This is the last performance before the season finale. If Derrick and I make it through this round we'll have a fifty percent chance of winning the trophy. I have no doubt in my mind that we _will _win, it's just that I can't help but feel a little… anxious.

Usually I'm quite calm before these shows, but today just doesn't feel right. Derrick and I have pretty much perfected our routine, and are just going over it for self-satisfaction purposes. But that's not the problem, the problem is Santana… and Rachel, and Quinn… and Felix and Lynn. I have to admit, Santana's been the worst of them all though. She seems more nervous about today than I am.

I mean, I know she wants us to win just as much as I want us to win, but she was a nervous wreck this morning. I could have used some encouraging words from her, but honestly, it looked like she was the one that needed the encouragement. Felix and Lynn weren't any help either. They were acting super strange. They kept smiling and hugging me… more than usual… _a lot _more than usual.

On top of all of that weirdness, Rachel and Quinn seem to be avoiding me. Well, actually, Quinn avoiding me isn't really weird, that's normal for her, but Rachel? She's my best friend, and the funny part is, is that I don't even remember doing or saying anything to her to make her _want _to avoid me.

"You ready Britt?" Derrick held out his hand with a friendly smile on his face.

I nodded my head as he took my hand and spun me around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ms. Peirce, and Mr. Hayes, you're on in ten."

"OK, thanks Lisa." Derrick replied. I just sent her a friendly smile before she exited. Both Derrick and I were in full costume and were getting minor face touch ups for our performance. "You alright kiddo? You haven't said much this evening. You're not nervous are you?"

"Yea, I'm fine… it's just that, my family has been acting really weird today. I just want to know what's going on."

"When you say family, do you mean… like Santana, or?"

"I mean Santana, her parents, Rachel, and even Quinn."

For a moment Derrick just sat there giving me a look I couldn't quite recognize before a huge grin spread across his face. "She's probably just nervous; in fact they're all probably nervous." He got up from his chair and rounded it, making eye contact with me through the mirror. "After all, tonight is a _very _big night."

I narrowed my eyes at him. It seemed like he was hinting at something, of course tonight is a big night, _every_ performance night is a big night. But, the way he said it seemed like there was some other reason for this night's importance.

But before I could question him, the door swung back open as Lisa popped her head back in. "Alright guys, you're on." Derrick winked playfully as he turned on his heels and went to hold the door open for me.

"Saved by Lisa." I whispered as I walked passed him into the dark hall leading to the stage.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He whispered back. I shot him a side glare and rolled my eyes. "Good luck out there." He said as we came up to the door that separated the stage from the hall. I could already hear the loud cheering coming from the crowd, probably for the last 'couple' that went.

"Same to you… don't trip, or step on my toe."

He scoffed and grabbed my hand. "Please, I think I'm the one who should be telling you that."

I smirked and took a small breath. "Now, let's give a big round of applause to Ms. Brittany Peirce and Mr. Derrick Hayes." The announcer stated. The crowd went wild, it sounded like they were literally screaming at the top of their lungs. Derrick pushed the door open, as we shuffled hand in hand to the main stage.

Once we made it past the stage curtains the cheering seemed to grow ten times louder. Derrick and I took our places at center stage, and assumed our positions. The cheering died down once the rhythmic tapping at the beginning of our song began to sound.

We started off slowly moving together at the pace of the music. We moved completely in sync. Derrick and I were the perfect dance partners. We did our routine flawlessly. We pretty much nailed every twist, turn, spin, and dip there was. As the music came to a slow decrescendo we ended our performance with a polite bow to the judges and the crowd.

And then here comes the hardest part. Derrick took my hand once more as we stood up straight and waited for the judges to speak. You're always supposed to brace yourself for the worst… but I can't help the proud feeling that was bubbling up inside of me. We were the final performance of the night and I just knew the judges would give us perfect ten's across the board.

The host walked up next to us. "How do you feel about that performance?"

"Well, I for one feel really good about it, and I'm pretty sure my partner Derrick feels the same way." Derrick nodded in agreement before waving out to someone in the crowd.

"Alright, let's see what the judges have to say about your performance." All three of us turned to the judges to see they all had wide smiles spread across their faces.

Len Goodman was the first to speak. "That was amazing! You guys executed the moves flawlessly. I'm going to give you a 9."

That received a few 'boos' in response and a slap on the shoulder from Carrie Ann Inaba. "Len, what do you mean? You said it yourself they executed those moves flawlessly. They deserve a 10, and that's exactly what I'm going to give them." The crowd erupted in applause and I felt Derrick squeeze my hand an excited response.

"Yea, I'm not sure what Len's problem is, but I agree with Carrie. I'm going to give you guys a 10 as well." Bruno started. "That was fantastic." Derrick quickly pulled me in for a hug and lifted me off the ground as the crowd gave us yet another standing ovation.

"That puts you at a score of 29… Which means you've earned the highest score of the night. Ms. Peirce, Mr. Hayes, do you know what this means?" I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly in my chest. A huge smile spread across my face, we had gotten the highest score out of three couples, that only meant one thing… "You're advancing on to the finale!" The host squealed.

Derrick picked me up once more and spun me around. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before he put me back on the ground and held our intertwined hands in the air. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I looked out and smiled proudly at the crowd.

I looked to my left and Derrick was wearing the same facial expression. I turned my attention back towards the audience, scanning every face that was cheering happily for the performance we had just given.

My eyes only stopped searching once they landed on her. She was sporting the hugest smile with her hands clasped together. She'd never missed a performance, and she promised me she never would. I mouthed the words 'I love you' before Derrick and I took our final bow and exited the stage.

"I knew we would make it to the finale." Derrick practically yelled backstage.

I was still breathing heavily from all the energy I felt on stage. "Whatever, you're the one that kept doubting our abilities." I said teasingly.

"I never doubted us. We're the best in this competition." Just as he said that Melissa came out of nowhere, running up to him and kissing him dead on the lips.

"Baby, that was amazing… You looked so hot out there." She managed to say between kisses. I shifted in the spot. Things had just gotten really awkward. Was I supposed to stand there and watch them make out? No.

"OK, well I'm going to go look for Santana, I'm—"

"NO!" They both yelled in unison. Weren't they just making out two seconds ago?

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "No?"

Melissa quickly detached herself from Derrick and took my hand. "You were amazing out there as well."

"Thank you?" I glanced down, trying to figure out why she had taken my hand all of a sudden. She seemed to notice though.

"Oh, yea… um come with me." She said dragging me off somewhere. I flashed Derrick a confused look, but he just returned it with a smug smile, and a small wave.

"Uh, Melissa, where are we going? Santana might be in my dressing room waiting on me."

"Oh, she's not." We rounded a corner and passed a few doors before turning another corner. How did she know how to get around backstage so well? Even I'm not familiar with all of this.

"She's not? How do you know?"

"Well, because I'm actually doing her a favor right now by taking you…" She trailed off and slowed her pace a little bit. She eyed each door we were passing curiously before she completely stopped in front of me and pushed one of the doors open. "Here!" I arched an eyebrow as she motioned for me to go in.

I was at least expecting to see Santana, but no nothing was there except usual stuff that was in all the dressing rooms. I walked in and plopped down on the couch. Melissa followed close behind me. She moved to the closet area and pushed the costumes that were in there to the side.

"What are you doing, and why would Santana want you to bring me here if she's not here? What's going on?"

Melissa turned around with the hugest grin on her face and her hands behind her back. She was holding something. "All of your questions will be answered within an hour's time. But, right now you need to shower and get dressed." She walked over to the couch and pulled me out of my seat. "Come on. Let's move it Peirce we're on the clock."

"On the clock for what?" By the time I was finished asking my question she had already pushed me into the small bathroom and shut the door.

"Oh, wait." She said swinging the door back open. "Here, Santana said to put this on." She handed me a strapless black Louis Vuitton dress and slammed the door shut once more. I eyed the dress over. It was gorgeous. When did she even pick this up? "I don't hear water running." Melissa called through the door.

"Fine, I'll play along with this silly little game, but whatever I'm getting ready for better be good." I call out.

"Brittany, hurry up! I still have to do your hair and makeup." She practically whined.

I placed the dress down neatly before I started the shower… Santana has never been this 'outgoing' for any of our dinner dates before. We must be eating somewhere special if she's going through all of this trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, you look like perfection!" Melissa had a curling iron in each hand. She had just added the finishing touch to my hair, and she had done my makeup as soon as I had stepped out of the bathroom.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Thanks… and thanks for putting me all together." I said looking into the mirror. I don't mean to sound cocky or anything, but I really _do _look incredible… Not that I don't always look incredible, because I do, it's just that tonight I'm… smoking.

"No problem." She said as she sat the curlers down. "But, there is one last thing to complete you look."

"Ok, what is it?" I looked myself over once more in the mirror. I already look complete, what more do I need? My hair was done, makeup was flawless, my dress was gorgeous, and I had the accessories to match it.

I watched as she walked across the room towards her bag on the couch. She dug through it for a moment before snatching something out and making her way back towards me with her hands behind her back. "Now, these were Santana's orders. So don't protest we are running short on time anyways. Just be a good girl and comply."

Now I was definitely beyond confused. "What are you talking about?" She brought her right hand from behind her back and revealed a blindfold. "Um, no, you just did my makeup, it'll get ruined if I put that on. Besides, why would she want me to put on a blindfold? We're only going to dinner."

"What did I say about complying? You're makeup is going to be fine… well at least for now anyways." She smirked. What was that supposed to mean? "Now turn around so I can tie this up." I just stared at her for a moment, I didn't want to put a blindfold on… so why should I have to? "Oh, come on Brittany. Santana is waiting for you right now, and she's going to be really disappointed if you arrive late."

"Well then let's go."

"Uh-Uh, not without the blindfold. It was her strict orders to not let you leave this dressing room without the blindfold completely intact." I let out a loud huff. "Santana's waiting." She tortured.

"Ok, just put the stupid thing on me." She let out a squeal, and before I knew it everything went completely black.

"Ok, can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"How am I supposed to see anything with a blindfold over my eyes?" I retorted.

"I'll take that as a no… perfect." She grabbed my hand and began pulling me out the door and back into the hallway. It felt like we had been walking for forever. Seriously, I was feeling a bit restless. It never took this long before to go outside and get to the limo.

"Are we there yet?" But she didn't answer me. I heard another door open and shut. It was dead silent… wherever we were. We walked a few more steps before we came to a stop.

"Alright, now you just sit here and look pretty." She whispered and helped me to find the chair and sit in it without falling.

"This isn't the limo… or a restaurant." I whispered back. I wasn't sure where we were, but since Melissa whispered I felt that I should whisper too.

"Who said anything about a restaurant?"

"Then where are we?" I asked growing frustrated. Yet, it was another question that went unanswered.

"My work here is done. Just remember to look cute." I heard her footsteps as she quickly moved away from me.

"Melissa?" I whispered out into the air. I'm not sure why, I clearly heard her run away from me. "Melissa?" I whispered a little louder. It never dawned on me to take off the blindfold… well, not until now anyways.

I snatched the offended object off and was met with… more darkness? I turned my head from side to side as I felt a sense of uneasiness settle in the pit of my stomach. There was nothing, I was just sitting somewhere in complete darkness. I squinted my eyes trying to see if I could at least make out the figure of a door so I could get the heck out of here, but I couldn't see anything.

Maybe I should just try to feel around. Just as my butt left the chair a blinding spotlight flashed on, beaming directly on me. Immediately the sound of cheering filled my ears. I quickly sat back down, not sure of what to do. I tried looking around once more, things were still dark but from the spotlight that was shining down on me I could make out the audience of people surrounding me and a few new stage props.

That's it, I was sitting in the middle of the 'Dancing with the Stars' stage. The audience from tonight's show obviously hadn't left. I turned around in my seat, was this some kind of extension to the show? I didn't have an extra dance routine prepared. How come no one told me about this?

I probably looked like a lost puppy sitting in the middle of the stage as the crowd cheered me on… I wasn't even doing anything. A few more lights flashed on, and shifted in my seat so that I was facing forward once again.

I gripped at the edges of my seat. This is weird, really weird. What the hell is all of this anyways? The other lights began moving around rapidly as many figures came prancing onto the stage. No, they were literally prancing.

They all took their position and bowed their heads. The spotlights weren't shining on them just around them, so I couldn't make out any of their faces. The audience's cheering was dying down by now. I was beyond confused. I didn't what I was still doing here or what I was supposed to be doing… besides looking cute.

One of the dancers in the front caught my attention when they started moving their body slowly. I watched in curiosity as the other dancers followed their lead. Music filled the air as one of the spotlights shined down on a man sitting at a grand piano. The dancers seemed to have paired themselves off, moving to the melodic sound of the instrument.

This was all so beautiful, and really sweet… but, I'm still not sure what I'm doing here. The piano man kept playing and the dancers kept dancing, while I just kept… sitting in the middle of the stage awkwardly. I was getting restless, even a little tempted to get up and walk off the stage. I wasn't supposed to be here, clearly, I mean I didn't even know what all of this was abou—

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me."_

My gaze immediately snapped away from the dancers to search the stage. I felt chills run down my spine just by the sound of her voice, Santana's voice. But she wasn't on the stage. I looked around again, I even checked behind me. She wasn't anywhere.

"_I still feel your touch_ _in my dreams. Forgive me, my weakness but I don't know why. Without you hard to survive."_

The dancers parted ways making two even lines facing each other. The dancers on the right motioned their left arms to the back of the line while the dancers to the left moved their right arm. As if they were welcoming someone to the stage.

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last need you by my side."_

Just then Santana sauntered through the two lines looking as beautiful as ever. My heart beat tripled at the sight of her. I could feel my hands start to shake. She had some kind of crazy, unexplainable effect on me.

"_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go. Want you in my life."_

The closer she got to me the more I could tell that she was quite nervous. She smiled, and gripped her microphone a little tighter. The dancers had re-paired themselves and were moving to the music again. But honestly, I wasn't really paying attention them, Santana was the only thing in my line of vision.

"_Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall."_

She was standing directly in front of me now. She was visibly shaking. I just wanted to reach up and grab her, but that probably would've ruined her performance.

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last need you by my side."_

She held her hand out for me to take and brought me to my feet, so that we were now standing facing each other.

"_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go. Want you in my life."_

The music on the piano died down and the dancers all did a little curtsy before taking their original places on the stage. The loud cheering from the audience could barely be heard in my ears as I looked at the woman standing in front of me. I had the hugest smile spread across my face. I wanted to hug her and to kiss her, but she looked like she had something to say. She took a few deep breaths before she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Wow, y-you look… gorgeous." I felt my cheeks grow hot as the audience applauded in agreement. She let out another chuckle. Though, this time it wasn't a nervous one. She seemed to have gotten over the better part of her nerves after the song ended. She took another deep breath before she continued. "I hope this isn't too much." She said looking around at everything. "I just wanted this night to be special for us."

I smiled sweetly at her. "No, it's not too much, it's all so perfect. Thank you San." I said, but I'm sure only she could hear me, since I didn't have a microphone.

"Don't thank me just yet… There's a reason for all of this." And just like that her nerves were back. She took in a deep breath and held it for a second before letting it out. "I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous."

I reached out and rubbed her forearm soothingly. "Don't be nervous, it's just me." I wasn't sure what she was up to, but I didn't want her to be nervous… not around me anyways, there was no need for that.

She nodded once and smiled. "OK, I'm ready now." The dancers behind her moved to form their two lines and motioned their arms in a welcoming manner. The audience cheered as Lynn, Felix, Rachel and Quinn came walking on the stage. They were all smiling at me, even Quinn had a small smile displayed across her face. They took their spots standing a little further behind Santana.

I really didn't know what to think of all of this. "Ok, Britt-Britt, here goes." She took one last deep breath and shifted in her position. "I want to start by saying I love you. I love you with all my heart. Never have I ever felt this way nor will I ever feel this way about someone else. You're it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I could feel my heart skipping multiple beat at her words.

"You are literally my everything…" I felt my breath hitch, and a wave of tears rushed to my eyes. But, I wasn't going to cry, no I didn't want to cry. Santana was just so beautiful I didn't want to miss a second of her trying to wipe away my tears. "And, that's why we're here actually."

She turned slightly towards our friends and family and held her hand out. Quinn reached down in her bag, and pulled out a small black velvet box. My heart clenched and tears immediately fell down my face. Is she about to do what I think she's going to do?

She too the box from Quinn and turned back around to me. She smiled before she opened the box and held it between us. I brought my hands over my mouth to cover my silent gasp. The people in the audience were all screaming their own individual cheers. But I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heart pulsating in my chest.

"Brittany Susan Peirce, will you make me the happiest woman alive… Will you marry me?" I wasn't even trying to hold my tears back anymore. In fact I was crying so much that Santana's figure was completely blurred in front of me. I couldn't even bring myself to say yes, the lump in my throat wouldn't allow me to.

So I did the only sensible thing and frantically nodded my head. As soon as I had done that I felt my hands being removed from my face and Santana crashed our lips together. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist while she clung to my neck.

"I… love… you." I whispered into our kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered before she pulled away and grabbed my left hand. I wiped the tears away with my right hand as she slid the ring on. I let out a joyous laugh as she pulled me in for another kiss.

We almost fell over as more bodies came and enveloped us in their arms. I looked up to see Lynn, Felix, Rachel and Quinn all surrounding us in a group hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are now officially a Lopez!" Felix cheered from across the limo. "Bienvenido a la familia."

"Felix, they're not even married yet." Lynn commented.

"So what. I'm excited."

Everyone laughed except for me and Santana. We were too caught up in our own little bubble to even notice what they were talking about.

"Where are we going to eat again?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know… San, where did you say we were headed?" Quinn asked. "San?" When she didn't answer Quinn leaned forward and slapped Santana across the knee, but only hard enough to get her attention.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I called you like twice."

"Well, I didn't hear you. What is it?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Where are we eating dinner?"

Santana glanced around at everyone before she took a quick look at me, and a devious smirk spread across her lips. "I think Britt, and I are going to eat in. You guys can have a nice night to yourselves."

"What?" Lynn chimed in. "You just proposed mija, we all want to celebrate with you."

"Ma, we can always celebrate tomorrow."

"So, you want us to spend an extra night with you guys?"

Santana's eyes widened a little. "You know what? We'll celebrate tomorrow, mom, dad… you guys can stay with Quinn or Rachel."

The other two women whipped their heads around to face us. They both had shocked expressions on their faces. "What? You guys don't love my parents?" Santana asked innocently.

"Of course we do—" Rachel started, but was cut off by Santana.

"Well then it's settled. Mami, papi you can choose who you want to stay with tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I closed the door behind us and locked it. The limo had just pulled off. I turned around taking in a huge breath, and before I could even let it out Santana had crashed our lips together, with our bodies pressed flushed up against each other.

"San, wait." I pulled away.

"What is it sweety?"

A huge grin spread across my face and I slowly bought my left hand into the air. "I'm your fiancé now." I said proudly as I wiggled my fingers off my ring.

She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me in for another kiss. "Yea, I know. How about we talk about this upstairs?"

I hummed into the kiss as I pushed her backwards, making her fall onto one of the living room couches. "Upstairs is too far away… here is fine." I said as I crawled on top of her and reconnected our lips.

I placed my legs on either side of her making my dress rise above my waist. There was no hesitance as Santana's hands traveled down my body and landed on my ass giving it a firm squeeze. I moaned into the kiss.

"Baby, let me get on top." She husked, and tried to shift our positions, but I stopped her.

"Nope, you've really outdone yourself tonight… Just lie back and relax." I gently pushed her back down, laying her flat against our couch, and sucked hard on her neck.

"_Dios mio." _She gasped and arched her back. I sucked even harder, wanting to leave a mark there. I let my hands travel down her sides until it reached the end of her very short dress. I inched it up slowly above her waist and I shifted my position so that I could be in between her legs.

"_Britt, I'm so wet right now." _ My breath hitched and I had to clench my legs shut. Hearing her say those words turned me on so much, but, I was doing this for her after she had done so much for me. With that in mind I tried my best to ignore my arousal as I slipped my right hand between our bodies and began rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

She took in a sharp breath. "_Harder Britt." _ I quickened my pace and brought our lips together. I felt her tiny fingers run through my hair. She was grinding upward meeting my hand every time I pushed downward.

I wanted to work her up to her highest peak so that she would have one hell of a time coming down. I kept rubbing her until the thin material of her underwear was pretty much soaked in her wetness. It was hard as hell trying to keep my own arousal in check.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth to distract her from the feeling of my hand shifting. I stopped rubbing her, only to push her panties to the side and quickly sink two fingers inside of her. "_Ohh." _ She gasped into my mouth.

I started a slow rhythm moving in and out of her, just enjoy the feeling of her. She broke away from the kiss trying to gasp for air, and I took this as my moment to make my way down her body. I quickened my pace a little and held her panties to the side with my left hand.

"_Ah, yes. Yes!" _I buried my face in between her legs, giving her clit one long lick. Her thigh muscles clenched and she bucked upward against my mouth. "_So good." _She was meeting every thrust of my hand half way.

I curled my fingers inside of her, making sure I hit _the spot. "OH, yes! R-right there." _I suck her clit into my mouth, sucking and licking it all at the same time. "_Ah, Tan cerca. So close." _

I kept sucking her clit, and with a few more thrusts her legs clenching around my head as she called out my name in pure ecstasy. I pulled my fingers out and proceeded to clean her up with my tongue. Her body jerked every now and then from such a powerful orgasm. Once I was done licking her clean. I made my way back up her body.

Immediately she connected our lips for a heated kiss. "Oh… my… goodness… that… was… amazing." She said between kisses. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You taste amazing." I husked.

I hadn't even noticed her hand moving down my body, so when she quickly shifted my panties to the side and sunk two fingers in me, it took me by total surprise. "_Oh, San." _

I sat up on top of her and began riding her fingers. "_Hmm, that's good." _She set the pace moving faster or slower whenever she wanted, while I just followed her lead.

"Britt, you look so hot." She husked before pulling me back down to her for another kiss. I let out a shaky breath as I felt myself move closer to the edge. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better I felt a third finger being slid into me. My eyes rolled back slightly and I threw my head back.

"_Oh my gosh. Oh." _She quickened her pace and I laid on top of her completely still with my eyes clenched shut as she hit _the spot _over and over again. "_S-san, I-I'm gonna… I'm gonn—" _I saw stars for a moment. My orgasm came so quickly that I had forgotten how to breath for a moment. I gasped for air as she kept peppering kiss all over my face.

Once I had stopped shivering I laid my head down on her chest. With a lazy, satisfied smile on my face. "I love you so, so much San."

"I love you too, baby."

We lay like this for a short while. I was well aware of the three fingers that were still buried deep inside of me, but I didn't want them out of me. I like the feeling. "Britt?" She whispered. "are you sleeping?"

"Mm uh."

"Good." She husked, and I felt her fingers gently begin to slide out of me. But, I didn't want her to take them out.

"No, don't pull out." I whined.

"Who said anything about pulling out?" She said and quickly pushed her fingers back inside of me. I let out a low husky moan as she repeated her actions. "Let's go again… and again. I just like the idea of making love to my fiancé _all _night long." She purred, and continued to work her hand.

Who was I to deny my _fiancé any of my _love?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**OK, what did you think? The song that San sang to Brittany in her proposal is called 'Every Time we Touch' (slow version) by Cascada. It's a really prettyful song, and I recommend that everyone go listen to it if you haven't already done so… Don't forget to review and I'll see you lovely people next time!**


End file.
